


Impossible Dreams

by OcFanHub



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Other, Politics, love potions are magical roofies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcFanHub/pseuds/OcFanHub
Summary: As if being raised by a single mother, with a father who passed away before she was born, didn’t make her enough of an oddity, Honey La Bouff was one of the only students at Auradon Prep who wasn’t the child of a prince, princess, or hero.  But despite being looked down on by most of the student body, Honey was best friends with the two most popular boys in school; Prince Ben and Chad Charming.  Honey and Chad had always seen it as their responsibility to look out for their more naïve best friend, and when Ben decides to bring five Villain Kids to Auradon – a decision that both Honey and Chad had been pushing for since they were still in their single digits – they know they’ll have their work cut out for them.  But, all things considered, the VKs seem to be adapting well, and Honey is excited to have them in Auradon.  Or she was, until she takes an extremely suspicious cookie away from Ben and finds herself the victim of a long since forbidden magical roofie.
Relationships: Ben/Chad Charming, Ben/Chad Charming/Original Character(s), Ben/Original Female Character(s), Chad Charming/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: as the tags imply, a main theme of this story is that love potions are magical roofies! So this story will explore that in depth, and will definitely look at the mental violation that comes with them! If that is a potential trigger for you, please read with caution or click back, I don't want you to force yourself to read something that might hurt you!

“I hate him,” Honey declared into her pillow, for what must have been the tenth time.

Lonnie and Aziz exchanged a despairing look over her head, while Jane pet her blonde hair gently.

“We’ve heard,” Aziz teased, moving to sit opposite Jane so that he could wipe the makeup off of her face.

Honey let him tilt her head every which way, staring blankly at the wall. A knock startled the other three, but Honey didn’t so much as flinch as Lonnie opened it a crack.

“I’ve got water, sweet tea, and chocolate,” Doug said, face hidden behind the hoard he’d grabbed from the kitchen.

Lonnie stepped back, letting her friend into Honey and Jane’s dorm. Doug dumped the pile onto Jane’s empty bed, grabbing a chocolate bar and handing it to Aziz.

Aziz waved it in front of Honey’s eyes, but she remained unresponsive. 

“Does anyone know what happened to her?” he asked, unwrapping the bar and breaking off a small piece to feed her.

“She was fine on our way to the game,” Jane said quietly. “We were heading down to the locker rooms to get ready, but she went to talk to Ben. By the time she got back she looked like she had been crying and after Ben asked Mal out she got like this.”

“I hate him,” Honey repeated.

“And Chad and Ben have been blowing up her phone,” Lonnie reported, glancing worriedly at the blonde, “so I don’t think they’ll have any answers either.”

“Chad?” Honey asked quietly, carefully letting Aziz feed her another piece of chocolate.

“He’s been texting you,” Aziz explained, smiling softly at the way she lit up.

“So has Ben,” Doug added, and Aziz felt more than saw the way Honey tensed up again.

“Oh… What are they saying?”

“Your phone is locked,” Lonnie reminded her gently. “But Chad is asking me if he can come over.”

Honey tilted her head as she thought about it. “Okay,” she said, after a minute. “But only Chad.”

“Only Chad,” Lonnie agreed, texting rapidly.

If it was strange for Honey to not want to see Ben — and it was, very strange — none of them commented on it. From what Jane had said, it was clear that something had happened between them, even before he asked Mal out, and Honey was evidently not ready to face him.

“Do you want us to stay?” Doug asked, offering her an open water bottle.

She nodded, avoiding their eyes. “If you don’t mind?”

“None of us mind,” Aziz assured her. “We’re a team, right?”

Honey nodded, but before any of them could say anything more, they were interrupted by a loud, frantic knock.

Jane was the one to crack the door, letting it swing all the way open when she saw that it was just Chad — and only Chad, at that.

The fairy stepped aside to let him in, quickly locking the door behind him.

“Hon?” Chad asked, immediately rushing to kneel next to the bed. 

Honey blinked, then rubbed her eyes.

“Chad?”

“I’m here, Hon,” he said quietly, letting one of his hands drop onto her soft duvet.

Honey grabbed his hand immediately, poking and prodding at the pads of his fingers.

“You’re here,” she echoed, a soft smile taking over her face.

Honey couldn’t remember a time before she knew Chad Charming. Charlotte and Ella had been friends before they had even been born, and Ella had brought Chad with her to visit the day Honey had been born.

She couldn’t remember a time before she was in love with him, either. But that was different. She had always loved him but it hadn’t always been romantic, she just couldn’t say when it had changed. But she had kept it under wraps, just like she had with her feelings for Ben. She knew that her two best friends had to marry suitable princesses, so she kept her feelings under wraps.

It wasn’t hard, really. Chad didn’t date, so she only had to bite her cheek and smile when Audrey was with Ben — and she already had to do that whenever Audrey was around, so it wasn’t all that different. She had to pretend that her heart didn’t break in two every time they kissed, but it was fine. She had it under control. She was in love with her two best friends, but she could handle it.

Until Mal tried to give Ben that  _ stupid _ cookie, and ruined everything.

➳➳➳

It started like this.

Honey had been on her way to the Tourney match with Jane, just like any other week. But Honey had needed to talk to Ben, so she’d jogged off with a promise to meet Jane in the locker room. She saw Ben first, then Audrey and Chad walking away from him, then the VKs approaching with a bag in hand. 

Lawson wasn’t with them, she noticed. She’d gotten the impression that he wasn’t as close with them as they were with each other, but it was still strange not to see his tell-tale green hair. But her attention was quickly pulled back to Mal, waving the plastic bag in Ben’s face.

She couldn’t hear the details, but Mal’s body language was clear — whatever she had in the bag, she was desperate for Ben to take it.

She had waved at Chad as she approached, and he’d taken the hint, quickly making his way towards Ben too.

Mal reached into the bag, and that’s when Honey saw it — a cookie. A single cookie that four VKs desperately wanted the future king of Auradon to eat. Right, because that wasn’t asking for trouble.

And then Ben grabbed it. Because Ben was good, and kind, and trusting, and lacked the necessary self-preservation skills that normal people grew up with — like don’t take food from people who want you dead.

“Is that a homemade good luck cookie that Ben wasn’t going to share?” Honey called out, pushing herself into a sprint to reach him, grabbing the cookie just before he could take a bite. “Friendship rule number three, Benny, you have to share! Come on, give it here!”

She gave the VKs a bright smile, one that she knew made her seem particularly naïve, relief seeping through her when Chad reached them.

“That was actually for Ben,” Mal told her.

From the look on Chad’s face, Honey knew that she wasn’t the only one picking up on the hostility.

“Sharing is caring,” Honey shrugged, “and it smells absolutely amazing.”

She hadn’t had time to second guess herself before taking a bite. She wished she had, she really did, but keeping Ben alive was priority number one, and she could only stall for so long before the dumb blonde routine would wear off.

So she ate the cookie, and hoped for the best.

But even in Auradon, not everything was sunshine and goodness, and as Honey felt her mind go fuzzy, it was all she could do to keep her eyes on Ben and Chad. Love potions had long since been made illegal, but the symptoms were easy to recognize. Every child in Auradon grew up hearing the horror stories and learning what to do if someone dared to use them, and Honey knew that the best course of action was to keep looking at someone she trusted until the spell had sunk in.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was glad that it hadn’t been poison. Poison was a lot harder to combat, and even harder to undo. But the part of her that had spent years trying  _ not _ to be in love with her best friends would have preferred death over what would soon come.

➳➳➳

The happiness hit first, just like in the stories. The absolute joy and giddiness that came from seeing the object of manufactured affection was, by all counts, completely addicting. According to Fairy Godmother’s lectures, most love potions weren’t really as powerful as they were believed to be, but the pure ecstasy was supposed to be so addictive that most people wouldn’t  _ want _ to question it.

But Honey La Bouff wasn’t most people, and Honey La Bouff had a job to do. If she could just get through the next few hours, she could get to the Enchanted Lake, get rid of the spell, and pretend that none of it had ever happened. She could submerge herself in the water until she forgot the itchy feeling of magic under her skin, until she couldn’t hear the magic warping her thoughts, until she felt  _ clean _ again.

She would never feel clean again.

But first, she had work to do. She still didn’t know why the VKs had wanted to give Ben a love spell, and she couldn’t hear her own thoughts enough to even try to figure it out, but she had to pretend that everything was normal.

Ben’s life depended on it. 

So she managed a soft smile and forced herself to compliment the cookie, waving goodbye to the VKs and pressing a kiss to each of her boys’ cheeks, swallowing back bile and making her way to the locker room.

She couldn’t actually remember the game, not really. She sort of remembered meeting Jane in the locker room, and she could still feel the bone-deep ache that came from cheering along. Ben’s song lingered in her mind, a tune with no words, and his very public declaration of love was on a loop, but she couldn’t remember anything specific. She knew she had left quickly, too quickly, and that she hadn’t even bothered to change back into her usual clothes before sprinting back to her room.

➳➳➳

Which brought her to where she was currently, laying in bed trying to forget the stabbing pain that had torn through her when Ben asked Mal to be his girlfriend. Trying to ignore the urge to scratch away her skin, trying to pretend that she hadn’t been on the receiving end of one of the most illegal magics in all of Auradon.

And that was only the beginning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first OC fic! It's been a long time since I've published any fanfiction, and I'm very excited to share Honey with the world! You can find me on Tumblr @ ocfanhub if you've enjoyed this and would like to see more Honey content, and please feel free to drop your thoughts in the comment section below!


End file.
